


Unrequited is the worst Enemy

by LookIShip



Series: Unrequited and requited [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi-Lance, Cute, Feels Train, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending kindof?, Help, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Hurt Myself While Writing This, Langst, Love Confessions, M/M, My poor babies, One-sided Klance, Realization, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Straight Keith?, Unrequited Love, i ship both so this shit got me, im a horrible person, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookIShip/pseuds/LookIShip
Summary: "I like you"Lance confesses his feeling to Keith but Keith doesn't feel the same way or so he thought.When Keith does realize his feelings for Lance was it already too late?(Unrequited love with hurt and comfort)





	Unrequited is the worst Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! it hurt me writing it and im sorry Klance shippers! I love Klance but I need some Keith angst man.  
> end game is Shance in this one so dont hate people and this is part 1 of 2 (im deciding if I should do more)  
> Im not good at writing but the idea popped into my head and I cried so im sharing

“I like you” Lance confessed

Keith’s head shot back “What?”

“I like you” Lance repeated not breaking eye contact.

“ I didn't know you liked guys,” Keith replied avoiding Lances gaze.

“I don't, _I like you_ ,” Lance muttered waiting or hoping that Keith would accept his feelings but when Keith sighed his heart clenched,

“ Look, Lance, I’m sorry but -”

“It’s ok I get it, man. Just forget it” Lance interrupted walking away

“Lance!” Keith called but he just kept walking

Lance kept his eyes glued the ground shuffling out of the training room. He didn't want Keith to see him crying. He couldn't tell if he upset or was he angry or maybe even sentimental but what he did know is his chest hurt. Lance had a feeling that his confession won't be reciprocated and a voice in the back of his head warned him that confessing to a straight guy will never turn out well, though he hoped that maybe just maybe that Keith would lean towards the same sex. Considering how he’s never seen Keith interested in any girl. Without realizing tears were running down his face. Shit, he knew he liked Keith but not to this extent.

\- - - - - -

Lances confession replayed in Keith’s head. They have been avoiding each other ever since that incident. Even during sparing or on certain missions Lance refused to make eye contact and when he did he looked like a kicked puppy. It made Keith’s heartache, but he ignored it because he was a paladin of Voltron and should not be swayed by things such as love.  
Though it didn’t take long for Keith to miss Lances presence. He missed his quirky remark, his smug smile, his stupid jokes at wrong moments and his adorable laugh though he doesn’t realize it and probably won’t ever admit it. But the thought of Lances smiling face made his stomach tighten.

Every time Keith thought of Lance his heartaches and his stomach was in knots, he missed Lance's voice and his touch but he played that off as stress and the lack of sleep. Keith will never admit that he liked Lance, he was straight after all.

To stop himself from thinking about Lance, Keith took extra missions with the blades over a two-month period to the point that he overworked himself resulting him to collapse.

Keith later found himself in the castles healing pod, stumbling out of it, he was then greeted by Coran.

“ Oh, you’re up my boy! How ya feeling?”

“Better but a little sore,” Keith replied rubbing his stiff shoulders.

“ My boy you should take a rest! If you don’t you’ll lose 10 deca-phobes!”

“Thanks, Coran, I’ll keep that in mind,” Keith said forcing a smile

“ So, my boy what’s on your mind, you haven’t been yourself lately.” Coran’s asked while cleaning the healing pods.

“ Lance confessed to me and I rejected him,” Keith said looking somewhat broken.

“ You miss him don’t you,” Coran said with a sentimental look on his face.

“ No, I’m just confused... “ Keith sighed.

Coran smiled placing a hand on his shoulder “ Tell him how you feel, it’s clear that you like him, and he liked you so go for it.”

“But I’m not gay!” Keith protested

“So?”

“I’m not Bi either Coran.”

Coran’s face grew dark as if he was in deep thought. “ My boy, let me just tell you something, you can still like Lance. I think someone’s been ruggling your wimble because feeling over all is really broad. In Altea, there is no what your people call “sexuality” If you feel attracted to someone you go for it, my boy. I remember my uncle a lady’s man decided to marry a man! Oh they were so in love” Coran chimes

“But Coran I’m not sure what I’m feeling.” Keith states with and an unsure expression on his face

“Why it's love of course!” Coran huffed picking at his mustache “ just think about it my boy, instead of you guys fighting and bickering, you guys could be kissing and holding hands. You guys can go on dates and I’ve noticed he is always watching out for you even though you don’t know it. You can tell by the look on that boy’s face, it shows a lot of love and admiration”

Keith got a warm feeling in his chest, the thought of kissing Lance, holding his hands, possibly cuddling brought a smile to his face. His first real smile in months.

“Well, my boy what are you going to do?” Coran asked with a sly smile

“ I’m going to find Lance.” Keith stood up rushing out the door

Keith ran as fast as he could be trying to find Lance. When he realized that he had fallen for the blue paladin the pain in his chest went away and he felt as if he was on cloud 9. He finally accepted the fact that he really did like Lance, he knew Lance had a lot of love to give, just the idea of going on dates, simple cuddling and kissing would great, _could be great_. Shit, he never realized how much he had missed Lances constant flirting and soft smiles. How was going to find Lance and kiss the hell out of him.

Keith finally found Lance in the training room, he as on the floor hot and sweaty clearly out of breath, when Keith was about to walk in he saw someone approach, Lance, it was Shiro handing him a water bottle, Keith withdrew behind the door waiting for Lance to come out, but he wasn’t expecting Lance to start laughing.

  
“Shiro stop!” half winning and half laughing “ That’s cold!” pushing away the water bottle from his neck.

Shiro let out a chuckle “you have to say hydrated Lance, don’t want you passing out again.”

“That was one time, stop holding that against me, I’m fine, aren’t I?” Lance smiles opening the bottle while Shiro grabs a towel

“Sooooo, Lance do you maybe want to go play video games after? I won’t be as good as Pidge though.” Shiro smiles handing Lance a towel.

“Oh my god, the Takashi Shirogane Garrisons golden boy is asking me to play video games!? It would be an honor, sir.” Lance stated sarcastically but then an adorable smile drew on his face which made Shiro blush harder than he should have.

Keith was outside watching the whole thing, did Shiro like Lance? And since when? Keith’s pains came back but stronger, he kept his eyes on the two paladins as they enjoyed their conversation, Watching Lance smile his usual flirty smile but this time it wasn’t to him, it was to Shiro. His pains increased when he saw Shiro’s face, it was the same exact expression Lance use to give him, the look of admiration and care. It hurts but Keith knew that second, he didn’t stand a chance anymore.

“Lance.”

“Yes, Shiro? Lance said whipping of the excess sweat.

“I was wondering if you are maybe available to come shopping with me, Coran said we are stopping at a space mall for supplies tomorrow and if it’s not too much trouble can you accompany me?” Shiro stuttered turning into a blushing mess.

“Sure, Shiro I’ll ask Hunk and Pidge to join us.” Lance smiled gathering his gear

“Umm Lance I mean just the two of us.” Shiro was the darkest shade of red at this point

“ Are you asking me on a date, Mister?” Lace asked staring daggers at Shiro with a widening grin

“ Maybe I am, but it’s totally ok if you want to invite Hunk and Pidge.”

“Hmmmmm. Since it’s a date wouldn’t it be weird to invite them?” Lance teased

“ I mean I guess, and is that a confession? Since you are agreeing to go on a date with me.” Shiro asked trying to be a little bolder

Lance sudden expression dropped “ I guess I don’t really do confessions anymore, not here at least,” he said with a pained laugh.

Shiro clearly seeing Lance upset pulled him into an embrace. “ hey, it’s alright, you don’t have to force yourself". The older paladin said while caressing the smaller male. Shiro kinda wondered if Lance could hear his heart racing but was suddenly surprised when he pulled back.

Lance smiled his “cute” smile pulling Shiro in for a hug again.

“ You better make this a good date or I’m breaking up with you Kashi” Lance teased

Shiro couldn’t help but to laugh and blush like a mess hearing the astonishingly cute nickname Lance has given him.

“Don’t worry kitten, this is going to be the best date ever since you’re here.” Shiro chuckled

“oh my god, you’re such a sap! but I’m going to top your date after so be ready!” Lance announced bringing his hand to Shiro’s face.

“ I’m looking forward to it then.” Shiro’s expression softens as he pulled Lance in for a gentle kiss.

  
Keith was outside squeezing his eyes shut. The pain in his chest was much more than he can bare. The giggling in the training room grew louder, Keith unable to take it anymore he ran towards his room. Keith was too late, and it hurt, his heart shattering as tears rolled down his face. He didn’t think unrequited love would be his biggest enemy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo and comment friends <3 
> 
> suggestions to improve too 
> 
> still deciding on endgame Shance or klance :(  
> I have awkward spacing


End file.
